icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jody Hull
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Petrolia, ON, CAN | draft = 18th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2004 }} Jody Hull (born February 2, 1969 in Petrolia, Ontario) is a retired Canadian professional right winger. Hull was drafted in the first-round, 18th overall by the Hartford Whalers in the 1987 NHL Entry Draft and also played for the New York Rangers, Ottawa Senators, Florida Panthers, Tampa Bay Lightning and the Philadelphia Flyers between 1988 and 2004. Hull won the gold medal at the 1988 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships as part of Canada's team. Playing career He played 831 regular season games in total, scoring 124 goals and 137 assists for 261 points and collecting 156 penalty minutes. He also played 69 playoff games, scoring 9 points and 14 penalty minutes. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Peterborough Petes OHL 61 20 22 42 29 16 1 5 6 4 1986-87 Peterborough Petes OHL 49 18 34 52 22 12 4 9 13 14 1987-88 Peterborough Petes OHL 60 50 44 94 33 12 10 8 18 8 1988-89 Hartford Whalers NHL 60 16 18 34 10 1 0 0 0 2 1989-90 Binghamton Whalers AHL 21 7 10 17 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Hartford Whalers NHL 38 7 10 17 21 5 0 1 1 2 1990-91 New York Rangers NHL 47 5 8 13 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Binghamton Rangers AHL 69 34 31 65 28 11 5 2 7 4 1991-92 New York Rangers NHL 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ottawa Senators NHL 69 13 21 34 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Florida Panthers NHL 69 13 13 26 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Florida Panthers NHL 46 11 8 19 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Florida Panthers NHL 78 20 17 37 25 14 3 2 5 0 1996-97 Florida Panthers NHL 67 10 6 16 4 5 0 0 0 0 1997-98 Tampa Bay Lightning NHL 28 2 4 6 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Florida Panthers NHL 21 2 0 2 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 72 3 11 14 12 6 0 0 0 4 1999-00 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 67 10 3 13 4 18 0 1 1 0 1999-00 Orlando Solar Bears IHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 71 7 8 15 10 6 0 0 0 4 2001-02 Ottawa Senators NHL 24 2 2 4 6 12 1 1 2 2 2001-02 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 3 2 1 3 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Ottawa Senators NHL 70 3 8 11 14 2 0 0 0 0 2003-04 Ottawa Senators NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Binghamton Senators AHL 32 1 9 10 6 2 0 0 0 0 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 831 124 137 261 156 69 4 5 9 14 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2005-06 Peterborough Petes OHL Assistant Coach 2006-07 Peterborough Petes OHL Assistant Coach 2007-08 Peterborough Petes OHL Assistant Coach External links * Category:Born in 1969 Category:Binghamton Rangers players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Florida Panthers players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Retired in 2004